1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor plumbing apparatus for use as a shower and spigot. More specifically, the shower and spigot are arranged in a vertical structure having a post-like appearance that can be connected to a common garden hose for supply of water.
2. Prior Art
The uses for an outdoor shower are many. For example, showering prior to or after using a swimming pool, spa, or sauna; showering after cutting the grass or performing other yard work; showering after running, jogging, or doing other exercise to cool down. What is needed is an apparatus that is durable, can withstand the weather, is easy to use, attractive, and requires no set up after initial installation. Most of the prior inventions use a spigot for supply of water but fail to replace the spigot, which is used by the apparatus. In the past there have been attempts to provide a means by which to shower outdoors. One such attempt is found in the "Dismantlable Evaporative Cooling Shower" of Viner U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,878. Another, for a "Portable Shower" of Belkir U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,610. A hanging variety is shown in "Portable Shower/Spray Apparatus" of Landreth U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,001. Another "Outdoor Shower Apparatus" of MacLeod U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,620 shows a unit mounted to a building having hot and cold water. Others have enclosures for the shower area for example "Portable Enclosure Assembly" of Mazpule U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,778 and "Portable Shower" of Simpson U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,138 assigned to The Coleman Company, Inc. Further, some have reservoirs as in the "Portable Shower" of Hildebrand U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,860 and "Solar Shower" of Clark U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,275 assigned to Solar Shower Partnership. There have even been showers of sorts for the specific use of children as in the "Lawn Water Shower" of Kessler U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,652 assigned to Maui Toys, Inc. and in the "Childrens Pool and Shower" of Warren U.S. Pat. No. Des. 316,737. The common beach or pool shower being permanently attached to a source of water would also be examples of previous outdoor showers.
No apparatus is known, however, for providing a means to shower outdoors using a post-like structure with plumbing therein, fixed directly to the ground which can be selectively moveable or permanent and which attaches to the common garden hose for supply of water. Nor, is there believed to be such an apparatus which allows another common garden hose to be affixed to a spigot on the same post-like structure to be used for any number of other uses, thereby creating a new location of choice for a spigot at the same time.